the insane dateing show
by Kikyo's arrow
Summary: this is gonna sound weird but this is how the show goes:rnwe set up a charictor from inuyasharnand a charictor from fruits basketrnwe make them go on a daterncraziness ensues


Disclaimer

No I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. The person that does is Rumiko Takahashi.I don't own furuba either Natsuki Takaya is the lucky one. But please enjoy my story anyway. Ah! I almost forgot, I don't own any dating show this story may resemble.

Oh no! I should have started the story by now, GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! (Yes I am a ritsu fan). Now on to the story.

Chapter one Miroku/Hana

Kikyo's arrow (me): (to you audience) okay well, to start off I'm going to introduce my friend and co-host Night BOMB A.K.A. Jecko A.K.A. Jessica

Night BOMB: Hello

Kikyo's Arrow: Like the name implies this is a dating show, but by the power of the author these characters from different anime's can be here at the same time.

Night BOMB: You know, we could use another host so we can watch more often

Kikyo's arrow: you're right... hmmm... hey! Know just the man for the job...AYA!

Night BOMB: Okay

Aya:(appears): where am I?

Kikyo's Arrow: you're in Night BOMB'S and me insane dating show: and i.i mean we've chosen you as our host

Ayame: too bad Yuki isn't here to share this wonderful moment with me. I get to be a host.

Night BOMB: And now something of my interest (in a way something...)

Kikyo's arrow: fine I'll let you have the keyboard...this time.

Night BOMB: o ooooh! Hohoho! Y-yeeeeaaaaah!

Kikyo's arrow: rubs temples: not…so…loud…hurts my ears but can you leave me out OF this chapter?

Night bomb: all right: lowers tone: aya introduce our guests the great Miroku-sama and Hana

Kikyo's arrow: quietly claps:

Miroku and Hana walk onstage and wave to fans

Hana suddenly notices something is wrong she looks behind her to see that miroku's hand was on her bottom _who the fuck does he think he is? _She thought and then of course she slapped him.

Miroku: who do you think you are? Lady sango?

Kikyo's arrow: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA!

NIGHT BOMB: I thought you wee going to stay out of this chapter!

Kikyo's arrow: I can add a laugh cant I: Puts on headphones and leans back in chair:

Night bomb: I guess…I guess I just wanted my own story….T.T WAAA!

Kikyo's arrow:takes off headphones: twitch twitch: shut your stupid mouth 'ya crybaby! You just made me pause my favorite song damn it! I guess ill just watch you guys now.

Night bomb:sniffle:sniff: sniff: WW-AAAAA! WAAAAA:sniff: m-Miroku-sama ME!

Kikyo's arrow: this is boring :puts on headphones and sings along 2 "business" by eminem:

The almighty Miroku-sama: let me. I see the back room is open

Night bomb:stops crying: ….lets go!

:Miroku grabs her by the collar and drags her to the back

room:

Hana: Aya, would you mind getting her? We need the show rolling. And we cant if there is no announcer:

Aya: what about me?

Hana:death glare:

Aaya:attempts to bring night bomb back but fails: sorry I can't help you this time

Kikyo's arrow: what the fuck! Night bomb! GET OVER HERE NOW YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU SAID YOU WOULD HELP ME: puts on headphones:

_Guess who's back…back again…shady's back.. tell a friend.._

Night bomb: sorry Mirou, she's right. Find me later ok: Wink:

Kikyo's arrow: glares coldly:

Night bomb:sweat drops: ummm. Ill have to do a rain check on that

Kikyo's arrow: thank you jess

Night bomb: so Hana what was your opinion of the date?

Hana: well, first off, when he came to my house he was actually polite flash back music

Miroku steps on hana's porch, bearing gifts. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the glow of a doorbell after pushing it; he hears the ring followed by the patter of footsteps. Hana's littlie brother megumi opens the door

Megumi: opens the door so only one side of his face is visible hello. Who are you? Are you hana's "date'?

Miroku: why yes little one. I'm glad you know.

Megumi: may I ask your name?

Miroku: why yes! It's

Hana: no. Don't

Miroku: ummm..Why?

Hana: lets just get out of here :spots gifts: hm. Thanks. I'll eat these later :hands gifts to megumi: you can have some if you want, I will see you later

megumi closes door

Hana: now, where are we going?

Miroku: there's this place on Waters Street—

Hana: I'm not going to a bar, a strip joint or any place with exotic dancing

Miroku: oO how'd you know what I was thinking?

Hana: you have very strong electric signals …

Miroku: okay, how 'bout my place?

Hana: …all right

Miroku brings Hana to the biggest mansion inthe

neighborhood

**Hana: **:hands folded across chest apprehensively: _this _ is _your _place?

Miroku: no, watch me work.

Hana?

Miroku walks up to the double doors and knocks. Within seconds a butler appears before him. Miroku says something and points to the sky. The butler puts on a worried expression and disappears into the house. The owner soon comes to the doorway and mumbles something to Miroku. The monk nods and adds sutras to the siding of the house. He continues this practice until content enough to stop. Miroku returns to hana's side

Miroku: all right! Our room waits…

Hana: as long as there is something to eat I have no reason to complain

Miroku: I heard him say something to the chef about a feast

Hana:smiling slightly: perhaps hanging out with you wont be terrible …even if your electric signals reek of lechery

Miroku: I think I'll take that as a complement

Miroku leads Hana to the door , the butler opens it and takes them to their quarters for the night. As the servant leaves he gives Miroku the "thumbs up" sign, and he returns it.

Hana: what's that gesture supposed to mean?

Miroku: oh, nothing lady Hana . I was just giving my appreciation , for he has let us stay here for the night

Hana:rolls eyes: really? Usually that gesture means "good catch! I wish I was getting lucky tonight too"

Miroku: you just watch too much television

Hana: wait! Did you say "night"?

twilight zone music

Hana: and that's where I end my story. I refuse to tell anymore.

Kikyo's arrow: aww c'mon I wanna hear what happens next :puts headphones on: _god paged me..he won't see the lie he wants to see…god told me I already got the life..oh I say _

Night bomb: yes, please tell us more!

Miroku: well, I guess I could tell the rest

twilight zone music

Miroku: is there a problem with us staying here?

Hana: well, I just have the feeling something bad is going to—

Cook: DINNER IS SERVED!

Miroku: ah! The food's ready

the cook spreads out a variety of foods on a

mat. Plates are brought and the cook leaves

Miroku:as he shovels food in his mouth: you should really try this Hana, its really good

Hana:attempting a sexy voice: forget the food. lets get down and dirty you sexy hunk of a full-blooded man-meat

Miroku:narrating: Hana unzips the back of her dress and shakes her hair out of its braid while slowly peeling off her clothing. As she unhooks her bra I—

music scratches and fades away

Hana: zap **Z-zitap**

**I NEVER DID ANY OF THAT AND YOU KNOW IT!**

everyone but Miroku and Hana are scared stiff

Miroku:nervous laughter:…ow!

Hana: I suppose I will finish the story since Miroku can't seem to keep his imagination in check..well there isn't really much to say. After we finished dinner, which was very good, the owner thought it would be a good idea to bring us alcohol in the form of sake. Of course Miroku started guzzling it down the minute he could and only left enough for one cup, which I had. After that one cup I was feeling a bit drunk myself so it must have been pretty strong. Anyhow Miroku soon found his way to the karaoke machine at the nearst bar and began to make an ass out of himself. He sang to various Brittany spears and Justin Timberlake songs. The last song –"like a virgin" by Madonna- was pretty memorable. He decided to dress himself up in a blonde wig and a white wedding dress in this outfit he pranced and danced around the stage while he sang. After that we went back to our room, but the effect of the sake hadn't worn off yet. He sang some songs for me before going into a fit of poems which-coincidently-were all about me. To tell the truth I was quite flattered. After ordering some more sake he fell asleep with his head in my lap. I then grabbed two blankets-one for me and one for Miroku-. Unluckily for me that wasn't the only grabbing he did that night…he must have groped me at least 100 times and I'm not exaggerating at all.

The next day we left the mansion. Miroku was suffering a hangover so I brought him to my house until he felt better. And that was our date. Right Miroku?

Miroku:nervous laughter:

Night bomb: well! Sounds like they had a pretty good time. I can't wait 'till the next time! Here Miroku, let go clean those wounds of yours.

Kikyo's arrow: and I get the keyboard next time!

The end


End file.
